Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart phones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth® capabilities, and peripheral devices for communicating with smart phones.
Portable electronic devices such as PDAs or smart telephones are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Peripheral devices are gaining popularity and are may be utilized as a secondary display to display information thereon. With increasing popularity of such peripheral devices in communication with smart phones, improvements in the display information on such devices are desirable.